fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Create✿ Pretty Cure
Create✿ Pretty Cure (クリエート✿プリキュア Kuriēto✿ Purikyua) is the second series created by DaisyandMangaForever. It will replace Princess Power Pretty Cure! in it's initial timeslot. It will begin airing January 11th, 2016. The theme is art and creativity. Story Line Five warriors were in the Art Kingdom, guarding the land. It was peaceful and fun, until the Black Land arrived. Inside the castle of the Art Kingdom was a book of protection to the entire land. But Queen Shadow wants it for herself. Her entire land attacks, and the girls overcome most enemies. But it was too late. Queen Shadow had already gotten inside. She grabbed the book and started to paint it black. The kingdom was black now. It was in despair. The kingdom's people were also in despair. Nothing could be done. The queen, Queen Creatvity, had different plans. She asked Pastel to send the five girls to a new planet and be reborn there. Soon, when they are ready, they will rejoin Pretty Cure and save the kingdom. Characters Pretty Cures Asada Hiromi (浅田ヒロミ Asada Hiromi) is a middle school girl who loves to draw. She always loves to sit outside with a sketchbook drawing nature and manga during recess. When she's home, she works at her desk she has and brainstorms manga and drawings. She is very outgoing, and makes friends easily. She meets Pastel when she is caught by Black Pastel and a summoned Kurayami. Her alter ego is Cure Pencil '(ペンシルキュア ''Kyua Penshiru) and uses the power of drawings. Fukuhara Sayaka ' (フクハラさやか ''Fukuhara Sayaka) is a girl who loves to paint. She always does it in her free time; her desk is crammed with paints. She has a mini "art studio" at her house, and she always works and plans more paintings there. She's very shy, and never says much. But she has a very kind heart. When she sees Cure Pencil in danger, she goes to protect her by standing in front of her. Pastel sees her as the next Cure and sends Magenta to give Sayaka powers. Her alter ego is Cure Paintbrush (キュアペイントブラシ Kyua Peintoburashi) and uses the power of paint. Hyōdō Arisa (兵藤亜梨沙 Hyōdō Arisa) is a kind girl who loves manga. She always brings it to school to read. Her favorite mangas are the magical girl sub-genre. She wants to become a professional mangaka when she gets older, so she practices hard. However, she's a little afraid of what people will say. She dreams about two girls named Cure Pencil and Cure Paintbrush, and draws about them. However, when she sees the girls for real on a walk with her dog, she's shocked! The girls struggle and Pastel calls upon Golden to give Arisa powers. Her alter ego is Cure Comic '''(キュアコミック ''Kyua Komikku'' ''' ) and uses the power of manga.'' Koshimizu Megumi (小清水めぐみ'' Koshimizu Megumi'') is a tomboy who enjoys to craft. Though she loves volleyball and soccer, the other thing she does in her free time is try to craft characters and settings for fun. She really is good at craft-related projects. One day she's watching when an attack is right outside her window! Some girls are fighting, but aren't doing well. Megumi goes down to the scene and decides to give the monster a piece of her mind. Pastel realizes she's another Cure and calls Tangerine to grant Megumi powers. Her alter ego is Cure Craft (キュアクラフト Kyua Kurafuto) and uses the power of craft materials. Sekiyama Kaori (関山香織 Sekiyama Kaori) is a girl who always tries to be positive. She likes to study colors and has interest in them. She has all kinds of colors and materials in specific colors in her room. Her favorite lessons in Art are colors. One day, a bright rainbow appears. She is drawing it, and then it becomes covered. A dark sky comes, and sees some girls transform and become fighters. They fall to the ground, and Kaori goes to help them. She pleads for the monster to hurt her instead. Pastel sees this, and calls Sparkle to give powers to Kaori. Her alter ego is Cure Rainbow (キュアレインボー Kyua '' ''Reinbō '' ) ' and uses the power of colors. Mascots Pastel '''(パステル ''Pasuteru) is the main mascot, Hiromi's counterpart, and Queen Creativity's best servant. She is very bright and intelligent. She is chosen to find the reborn Pretty Cures when they are in middle school. She meets Hiromi and tells her she is a Cure. Pastel also sends four other mascots to counterpart the other Cures. Magenta TBD (To Be Done)... Golden TBD... Tangerine (タンジェリン Tanjerin) TBD Sparkle TBD... Category:Fan Series Category:User: DaisyandMangaForever Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Create✿ Pretty Cure Category:Daisy's Old Series